


Karma

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [6]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Karma - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Result of the break up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

 

Carter let out a soft sigh as he was at the Cotillion Ball with Jenny.

He didn’t want to be there but Jenny needed a date and she said that Carter needed to get out.

That was completely true.

He hasn’t been happy since Chuck cheated on him.

It was after the Cotillion and Carter was walking upstairs as he wanted to be alone.

He then saw Chuck staring at something.

He looked over to see Nate going into a bedroom with Blair.

Carter shook his head.

“Karma is a bitch, Bass.” He said and walked passed him.

Chuck looked over to see Carter.

His face softened.

“Baby-“ He started.

Carter turned to him quickly and glared.

“Don’t call me that.” He sneered.

Chuck shook his head.

“I can call you that because you are my baby.” He said.

“I am not. You lost that when you slept with Blair.” He said and started to walk away.

Chuck grabbed his wrist and Carter yelped in pain pulling his arm away.

Chuck’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t.” He whispered.

Carter trained his eyes on the floor.

“It’s none of your business.” He whispered.

“Give me your hand.” Chuck demanded.

Carter shook his head.

“Carter…” He said sternly.

“No.” Carter said and looked at him in tears.

Chuck sighed softly and grabbed his waist pushing him against the wall.

Carter gasped softly and looked up at him.

Chuck looked at him in the eye and skillfully grabbed his wrist carefully.

He then moved his sleeve up to see the cuts.

Some were fairly new from like this afternoon.

Chuck shook his head.

“Carter…” Chuck whispered and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“This is you’re fault.” Carter whispered.

“We are even then.” Chuck whispered and kissed him heatedly.

Carter kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

They missed each other and their lips.


End file.
